St Valentines Day
by Esmerald tears
Summary: A short three chapter fic about the evolution in Harry's and Hermione's relationship from the moment they got together in St. Valentine's Day., to the day Harry faces Voldemort. R&R!
1. St Valentines Day

St. Valentine's Day

A/N: Okay now, I've just had one of the most horrible Valentine's Day ever... I was depressed, tearing up all the time and worst of all, lonely. Anything more? So I was inspired enough to write this, involving Hermione and Harry. Erm, sixth year. Please keep in my mind that this chapter was written prior to the release of HBP! 

Disclaimer: Sheesh, I don't own anything. Rub it on my face, would you? ;)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Winter had settled in Hogwarts, arriving with a terrible snowstorm that covered all the grounds, making them look beautiful. Fires had been magically lit, and ice skating on the frozen lake and snowball fights were everyday musts.

Today it was especially cold and gray, or so it seemed to Hermione Granger as she woke up and groaned in her warm bed. She yawned and stretched. _"What day is it today?" _she thought. "Oh no! Valentine's day!" she whispered to herself, covering her eyes. She wasn't fond of this day... at all. To be honest, she had always felt somewhat lonely at this time of the year.

She yawned once more as she stood up and walked towards the heater of her girls dorm, sighing. Hermione shivered as she wrapped herself with one of her many bathrobes. She walked slowly towards the window, taking a look outside. She smiled, thinking that the grounds really looked beautiful. She placed her hand on the window glass and bit her lower lip - it felt so cold. She loved winter.

She tore her eyes from the Forbidden Forest and went over to her wardrobe, opening it and staring at it, narrowing her eyes, wondering what she would be wearing today. It was Saturday, and for the first time in her life, she didn't feel like studying or reading.

Everything was so quiet. She sighed sadly and looked around slowly, her mind blank. She sighed again, wondering what she would do today. Suddenly someone knocked on her door, startling her. She frowned and walked towards the door. _"Who could that be?"_ she thought, standing in front of the door and opening it slowly.

"Ginny? What are you doing out there so early in the morning, for heaven's sake? Come in!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified, and stepped aside, opening the door almost completely. Ginny walked in quickly with a half smile on her face.

"Early, Hermione? It's ten in the morning," Ginny said with a grin. Hermione frowned.

"It can't be! Really?" she asked. Ginny nodded and Hermione raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Oh. Well, this is something that hadn't happened before," she added thoughtfully. Ginny laughed and shook her head no, making Hermione grin. "Hey, have you been out already?" Hermione asked. For some reason Ginny blushed and grinned. She _did_ look extremely excited, now that she wasn't wearing a scarf that almost went up to her eyes.

"Yep..." Ginny trailed off. Hermione grinned.

"Ah, Ginny. What happened out there?? I know that tone of voice," she wanted to know. Ginny grinned wildly and blushed even more.

"I… Well, I have a date today," she answered, not able to hide the excitement in her voice. Hermione just stared at her, now feeling lonelier than ever. She was happy for her friend, but still… Hermione forced a grin.

"Oh... So you won't be here all day..." Hermione replied. And she had been hopeful someone would accompany her. "Well... Who's the lucky guy?" she questioned. Ginny giggled.

"Seamus," she gushed. Hermione laughed and hugged her.

"Seamus?? Did he _finally_ ask you out?? Merlin!" she exclaimed. Hermione had once heard Ron telling Harry about how Dean had told Ron that Seamus was smitten with Ginny, and there Hermione had stopped paying attention, because besides being confusing, Ron started having a go at Seamus, like he always did when Ginny started dating someone. But then again, Snape would award Harry points before Ron approved Ginny's boyfriends. "I'm so happy for you two! I hope you have a great time!" she added. Ginny nodded.

"Thank you," she replied. Hermione smiled.

"Will I have to expect some juicy details afterwards?" she asked with a wink. Ginny giggled again.

"Oh, I don't know… I hope so!" she admitted. Hermione let out a giggle too.

"That's my girl! Go on, have a bloody excellent time and tell me all about it afterwards, then!" she stated. Ginny laughed.

"You sound like my brother," she said. Hermione grinned.

"I would like to hear him encouraging you with a boy," she retorted, making Ginny grin again.

-+-

St. Valentine's Day is a day meant for couples, as the entire world knows. Mushy music, cheesy places like Madame Puddifoot's... A perfect opportunity for public displays of affection, to receive nice, heart warming letters, and to go out with someone to eat loads and loads of chocolate; among other things.

However, and as everything in life, this day tended to bring out the worse and the best of the implications of the day itself. This day is perfect for people in _happy_ relationships. Without someone to share your day with, St. Valentine's day turned out to be the most depressing bloody day of the whole bloody year. The persons who are alone, for one reason or another, are inclined to curse the day to oblivion and are tempted to spit on the faces of every couple they meet, if they felt very bitter.

The latter was the case of Hermione, who currently sat down heavily under a snowed tree, which still had some broken leaves left, hanging weakly above her head. The cold was unbelievable. She fixed her sad stare on the white grounds laid before her, trying to hold her tears back. She just felt so lonely and sad. She had been in the library, in the Great Hall and in the corridors for almost five hours straight and no one had told her absolutely anything related to St. Valentine's Day.

And why did she care so much about stupid Valentine's Day, anyway?

Good question.

Was she _that_ ugly and/or hated? She needed to talk to someone urgently! But there wasn't anybody. Ginny was with Seamus. She hadn't been able to find neither Ron nor Luna (she may be a nutcase but she was a good listener) and Harry hadn't showed up neither in the castle nor the grounds. Hermione chuckled sadly at this. _"Why, he surely is with some girl,"_ she thought. For some reason that mere idea brought more tears to her eyes. She dried some of her falling tears with her scarf and sniffed.

Harry.

He had been so distant since Sirius's death. Always training with different professors for some unknown reason, at Quidditch practice or simply locked up in the boy's dorms. Hermione missed his company, but didn't dare to bring the subject up anymore. Maybe Ron was right, maybe Harry would talk to them about it someday. Wouldn't he?

She shivered and more tears started falling down her pale cheeks, but she didn't bother to clean them up. She just covered her face with both her hands and let out a low sob, feeling so terribly desolated. But why was she feeling this way? Since when did it matter so much to her? It was just a day, wasn't it? Just a perfect excuse to eat chocolate and make public displays of affection, right?

Then why, WHY was she bloody crying?

Was it because of... Harry? She pictured him kissing some random girl and her sobs became sadder. Harry. Harry...

Hermione suddenly felt angry at herself. _"What, you thought that he would tell YOU something about Valentine's Day? Did you expect candies or chocolates?"_ she scolded herself. But what hurt (and angered her) the most was that she had actually _been_ hopeful that someone would tell her something nice… Especially that emerald eyed boy… But nothing had come.

But as she cried her heart out Hermione hadn't noticed the abovementioned emerald eyed boy walking closer to her spot, wondering where that curious crying noise was coming from. He had decided to walk around the grounds for a change, not having someone to share this day with. Harry sighed sadly at this thought. He walked a little bit more and spotted the source of the sound, making him raise his eyebrows. Harry stepped closer but Hermione hadn't seemed to have heard him, with her face still covered by her gloved hands.

"Hermione?" A too well known voice called her. Hermione removed her hands from her face and gasped when she saw him. She gulped, wondering how anyone could look as wonderful as Harry did on that exact moment. His black hair was all over the place, and his eyes sharply contrasted the paleness of his face, except for his red lips. He was wearing a green cloak and a multicolored scarf, items that made him look positively breathtaking.

"H- Harry? Wh- What are you doing here?" she asked him in a nasal voice, trying to dry her remaining tears. Why did she have to look this ugly? Harry smiled, wondering why he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before, besides fourth year in the Yule Ball. And for some reason, when she cried, she looked even prettier... Fragile. Harry had never seen her actually cry before. Red eyes, nasal voice, all right, but tears? If someone was making her suffer, then they would have to face up with him...

"Taking a walk… The sights are great," he replied, not telling her the real reason - because he didn't have a date and, besides, he often found himself with the strangest urge to spend time with Hermione lately. "And you?" he asked her. She looked away.

"Same as you," she replied, not wanting to tell him _her_ reason. Why, he'd surely think she had lost her mind. The very same Hermione that rolled her eyes at Lavender and Parvati, crying over Valentine's Day? Nah-uh. Harry sat down next to her on the snow, making her blush slightly. "It's strange to see you here, though. I thought you were... out with someone," she whispered, not looking at him. Harry laughed.

"Me? Out with someone? No…" he trailed off with a strange hollow voice. Hermione looked up at him, surprised.

"Really?"

"Of course. Well, it's weird to see _you_ out here. I though you would be beating boys with your wands to get them off your back by now," he retorted. Hermione chuckled sadly.

"No, the entire contrary. No one has told me anything, but it's okay. I'm used to it," she told him, not wanting to show how much she really cared. Harry frowned slightly.

"Oh? Well, bloody hell with them. They're the ones who're missing out of the fun," he told her. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said. Harry nodded.

"Why were you crying?" he changed the subject abruptly. Hermione's smile faltered and she gulped. What could she tell him? _"Well, you see, I was crying because I suspect I like you, and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you when I never had you."_

"I was just being silly. It's no big deal," she responded. Harry raised his right eyebrow.

"Hermione..." he left the sentence hanging. She sighed.

"I don't know… I really don't. I felt lonely, I guess," she confessed in a low voice, blushing. Harry stared at her.

"Well, if that is the case… I feel lonely too," he also confessed, shrugging. Hermione pursed her lips at him.

"No, you don't. You just say that because you pity me," she replied. Harry shook his head no with a frown.

"I don't pity you, Hermione. Never did, never will. One does feel alone when you have no one," he stated. Hermione stared at him sadly.

"You have Ron, the whole Weasley family, and Lupin, and Dumbledore..." she suggested. Harry smirked.

"You have them too, then. But I don't mean friends. I mean _special_ persons. You do feel lonely when your parents die at childhood and you are driven away from the world, practically - you feel lonely every time you arrive home and there is no one waiting for you, no one who cares or even notices," he stated, looking at the grounds with a lost look. Hermione felt her eyes water again, and laid her head on his shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry for all of that - But even if you find it surprising, I know how you feel... I know what is like arriving home and finding no one, and I recall the feeling of solitude. I still feel it sometimes," she agreed. Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks," he told her. Hermione nodded. They were silent for quite a long time, just enjoying each other's company, not feeling so alone anymore. All of sudden Harry stood up and looked at her with a grin. Hermione raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"What?" she asked. Harry raised his eyebrows too, leaning over slowly, until his face was inches from hers. Hermione gulped softly, wondering what he had in mind. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Harry's hand reached for her neck and as quick as lightening took off her scarf; Hermione felt the air hit her neck and opened her mouth in shock because of the cold. Harry started running, her scarf dangling in the air, as if he was a little child. Hermione stood up, a grin forming in her lips. She had never seen something so heartwarming. "Harry James Potter! Give me my scarf back!" she exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"If you want it, come and get it!" he stated. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Then I will!" she replied, walking towards him quite quickly. Harry sported a wicked smile and walked backwards as she came nearer, until they were both running around and laughing like maniacs; snow flying around them, the white snow flakes getting on their hair and clothes.

"Ha! Hermione Granger can't catch me!" Harry teased her with a mock childish voice. Hermione frowned with a smile, wondering why he could brighten up her life in a matter of seconds. She never told anyone about it, not even Ginny.

"That's what you think, Mr. Potter!" she exclaimed happily, running towards him again. Harry just stood there, staring at her with a smile on his face. The depression he had been feeling since last year had flown out of his mind and all because of her... And when he realized that Hermione was still running at him, it was too late. Hermione threw herself over him and they fell on the snowy ground, both laughing so hard they couldn't even breathe. Boy, they _both_ had missed this.

"Her-Hermione… We… we have to calm down," Harry managed to say, laughing. She nodded, still giggling. They both sat up slowly and breathed in deeply, trying to calm down, a few chuckles here and there still. Then Harry stared at her once more, with a spark Hermione had never seen before in his eyes. "Hermione... Why didn't we do this more often?" he asked her. Hermione frowned thoughtfully- she had been wondering the very same thing. Why had they stopped hanging out, being _friends_?

"I don't know, really…" she trailed off. Harry smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders, making her stomach do a flip flop.

"I've missed you," he confessed in a whisper. Hermione smiled.

"Me too, Harry," she agreed, melting down to a puddle. They continued staring at each other without a word, admiring each other's inner and outer beauty. And then, as if he wasn't thinking about what he was doing, Harry's face slowly started coming near hers, glancing at her lips. Hermione closed her eyes along with him as their lips met in a soft but meaningful kiss.

It was quite a long kiss; neither of them wanting to part, until they realized they were out of air – when they finally pulled apart, shy smiles crept on their flushed faces, both still focused on each other's lips, forehead to forehead. Hermione placed her hand on his cheek softly, closing her eyes. Harry smiled at this.

"Hermione?" he asked softly. She smiled.

"Yes?" She wanted to know, opening her eyes and staring into his big, green ones. The apathetic, sad look in them had disappeared... Harry grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered, kissing her softly again.

-+-

A/N: I finished! I can't believe it! I hope you like it as much as I did! Review if you liked it! Thanks and bye!!


	2. A very Harry Christmas

A very Harry Christmas

A/N: Hello everybody! It's been a long time since I last wrote something... But here I am again! Well, before you start reading, just one quick thing: Some of you have asked for a sequel for ST. Valentine's Day, and you can't know how surprised and glad I am that you've liked it! I don't think I'll have enough plot to write another chapter; lately I'm not in the mood to write long, angsty stories. Well, enough of me. Enjoy the story!

Chapter written prior to the release of HBP.

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own them, which is why I'm posting my stories here instead of publishing them and making money. Of course I don't own Harry and co.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

December 24th.

Harry threw himself heavily on his four poster bed and closed his eyes, exhausted. His training was getting harder and harder everyday, resulting in not being able to spent time with his friends or his girlfriend. It was Christmas time and the school was as empty as it was every winter holiday. Harry wondered why this was, though. With all the massive madness about Voldemort one would think that the students would stay where they would be safer: With Dumbledore. But then again, many families still thought that Dumbledore and Harry were raving maniacs, ready to pervert their little children until they too were raving maniacs.

Harry snorted at this and yawned. Truth to be told, Harry had held not very warm feelings towards his director for nearly his whole sixth year, but slowly Harry had come to accept that whether Dumbledore had been right or wrong, there was no turning back- It was in the past already, and all he could do was accept it. Harry sighed and sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes and looking around. None of his friends were there, and Ron (being Head Boy) didn't sleep in the dorm anymore.

Harry glanced outside his window and saw the white Hogwarts grounds, smiling. For some reason they made him remember Hermione, who would probably be helping with the Christmas decorations. He had told her about the Prophecy earlier that same year, and he had the feeling that since then, their relationship had been different in many ways. Hermione had taken Trelawney's words sadly, and had grown stricter with his training than before, and not to mention preoccupied. Harry stood up and walked over a small desk at the end of the dorm, grabbing a quill Hermione had given him ages ago, a piece of clean parchment and some ink, proceeding to sit down on the floor. He chewed on the quill as he stared at the piece of paper and wondered how to start the letter he was going to send.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"PEEVES!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled on her end of a very long Christmas garland. The poltergeist laughed at her anger and pulled harder on his end, making her stumble. Hermione gritted her teeth. She was so NOT on the mood. She usually enjoyed helping with the castle decorations, but today she knew Harry had a training session and she was worried about him. He had started to hide from everybody again, and now it was practically impossible to see him unless it was in between classes, where the trio would get together to study in the library or to eat. Hermione quickly reached for her wand and before Peeves could do anything... "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ she cast the spell on him, causing him to freeze in mid air and fall to the ground.

"Miss Granger! What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall was staring at Peeves and at Hermione with her eyebrow raise and her hands on her hips. Hermione gulped.

"Professor, my apologies; Peeves was hindering me, so I had to use a spell to stop him," Hermione bit her lower lip as she said this.

"Well, Hermione, we all know Peeves is a nuisance, but you should know better than to use magic to get rid of him! Two points from Gryffindor," McGonagall replied. Hermione sighed, but saw that her professor was trying not to smile, reason for her indulgence about the points. "Now continue with the decorations and I'll tell the Bloody Baron about him." She added. Hermione nodded obediently and took the garland from Peeves hand, walking over to where Ron was fighting with another garland.

"I saw you with Peeves," Ron told her with a grin. "And I thought I'd never see the day when Hermione Granger would risk points because of our beloved poltergeist," he added. Hermione glared at him.

"Thank you, Ronald. I'm flattered that you think that," she replied. Ron blushed lightly at the mention of his full name.

"Now why can't I pin this garland?" he muttered to himself. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because you are using the Leviosa charm! That's a levitating charm, Ronald! Use the sticking one and be done with it." She scolded him.

"I know! It's just that I can't remember the incantation!" Ron argued. Hermione pursed his lips and cast the sticking charm on both hers and Ron's garlands and stuck them high in the stone wall.

"There. Was that so hard?" She wanted to know. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you so cranky? Rough night?" He questioned as they moved to decorate the Christmas tree. Hermione sighed, not knowing if Ron knew about the Prophecy.

"No, it's just..." She trailed off, wondering what to say.

"It's because of Harry? Love issues?" Ron suggested. Hermione started putting the colorful bulbs in the lower branches.

"Yeah, I guess. Not big problems, just... problems."

"Don't want to elaborate, uh?"

"No," she told him. "Thanks for asking, though." Ron smiled at her and shook his head.

"No problem. I'm sure it'll get better," he said. Hermione sighed again inwardly. _"I hope so,"_ she thought.

It was nearly six o'clock in the afternoon when Hermione opened her bedroom door with two or three books underneath her arm. She closed the door and sat on her bed, leaving the books on the floor and stretching. She hadn't seen Harry all day long, not even on lunch time. She had checked the hospital wing, but Harry wasn't there either. Was he all right? His absence was worrying her to no end. Hermione was about to get up and go to the boy's dorm when she heard something tapping the window glass; she turned around and saw a snowy white owl.

"Hedwig!" She opened the window and a freezing breeze entered, making her shiver. Outside it was already getting dark, and very chilly. Hedwig shook some snow off her feathers and extended her leg, where a note was tied. "Is this from Harry?" she asked the owl, untying it quickly and opening it. _I must be very worried if I'm asking the owl for answers. Besides, it is Harry's owl, isn't it?_ It read:

_Hermione:_

_I won't start with the usual 'Hi! How are you?' because first, it doesn't fit, and second because I saw you this morning and it just seemed pointless._

_You know, since I told you about the Prophecy, everything seems to have changed between us, and I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you near the end of our fifth year, and I honestly cannot say if I'll be able to undergo the same situation again. Well, thing is, Hermione, that there's still so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why... Hey, this makes me remember that I think I still owe you your scarf since Valentine's Day... But that's not the point._

_Bloody hell, I'm no good when it comes to writing how I feel- If I'm no good at talking about me, you can imagine how my brain cells are getting burned out with this letter. So I guess I'll stop now, and leave my poor brains to rest a little bit._

_Meet me tonight in the common room at 12.00, please? I'll be there- I'll always be there._

_Harry_

Hermione grinned madly and put the letter over her heart, closing her eyes happily. Harry could be such a sweetie when he wanted- The problem was how to get him into that mood first. But Hermione couldn't picture Harry bringing her flowers everyday or saying mushy stuff all the time. Their 'romantic dinners' were to sneak into the kitchens and sit in a small wooden table to eat some pumpkin pie in the midst of busy domestic elves; their time alone was spent either in the library or eating chocolate frogs in the common room late at night. They had their snogging sessions here and there, but Harry didn't have much time to fool around, really.

Hermione giggled when she remembered the time when Harry had suggested her to give her a flying lesson in the night. "Oh Harry," she had said, "That's so romantic! But no, thanks. You know I don't like flying." Poor Harry, he had been so disappointed... But, hey! Some things aren't meant to be! It may be very romantic and Harry would be holding her close and all that, how nice, but what about the broomstick? Besides, she could easily snog and hold him as long as she wanted without her arse being sore because of the broom. Hermione also remembered Ginny's horrified face when she told her about it: "WHAT! Hermione! Why on earth did you refuse?! ARE YOU MENTAL?!" she had shrieked. Hermione had replied, "You are getting more like your brother every day. What's this madness about flying anyway?" And had carried on with her Potions assignment.

Hedwig hooted loudly, breaking her train of thought. Hermione shook her head and sighed happily; folding the letter and placing it inside her very own _Hogwarts: A history_ (Harry's birthday gift for her), closing the book afterwards. Hermione looked at an expectant Hedwig resting on her window sill and shook her head no again. "Sorry Hedwig, no reply now," she told the owl, who looked back at her reproachfully, like saying _'You evil scarlet woman!'_ "Don't worry, I'll make it up to him," she added. Hedwig hooted again and waited until Hermione had opened her window to fly away. Hermione stared at her go until the white owl was inside the owlery tower, and started humming as she went over her wardrobe and wondered what she was going to wear for the night.

Hermione went down the dorm stairs excitedly, wanting to see Harry already. But there was no one in the common room, only the dying fire in the chimney. _"No Harry,"_ she thought. She went over to the armchairs and a grin found the way to her face when she saw her boyfriend, fast asleep in one of the armchairs, clutching a very old and yellow parchment, something silvery looking on the floor. _"The Marauders map and the invisibility cloak. So we're going to go out,"_ Hermione deduced. Before waking Harry up she tiptoed towards the girl's stairs and went up to her dorm again to fetch her winter cloak, coming down again quickly. She went over Harry again and bit her lower lip for a second, wondering if she should wake him up. Much meditation wasn't needed, however- Harry woke up on his own, startling Hermione.

"Oh, Harry!" she said, ruffling his hair playfully. "You scared me," she added. Harry grinned sheepishly and stretched with a yawn.

"Hermione," Harry slurred. "No kiss for Harry?" He asked her. Hermione giggled and gave him a kiss.

"There. Oh Harry, I didn't want to wake you up. Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe you should sleep—,"

"No," Harry cut her off. "I want to be with you. I practically haven't seen you this week." He told her. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah..." She admitted. Harry got up and stretched again, grabbing the invisibility cloak from the rug. Hermione noticed that Harry was wearing her own scarf and grinned at this. "We're going out, aren't we?" She wanted to know. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Too much trouble for you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Nope. I already have my winter cloak and I brought two pair of gloves," she answered, taking out of her pocket the gloves. Harry kissed her again.

"Always so thoughtful. C'mon, I'm dying to get out," He said. The two walked towards the portrait as Harry put the cloak above their heads and tapped the Marauders map. Hermione opened the portrait and the couple went out quickly, trying not to laugh at the Fat Lady's exclamations. The corridors were freezing, just like Hermione had guessed. The crooked shadows coming from the windows and the sound of the air drafts high in the ceiling gave an eerie atmosphere to the castle. Hermione wondered where they were going. Not to the kitchens or the library for sure... After a while, Hermione decided to speak.

"Harry dear... Where are we going?" She whispered. Harry looked at her.

"Out," he simply said. Hermione stopped walking.

"Out?? You mean _outside_??" she whispered, shocked. Harry smirked.

"Well yeah," he whispered back. Hermione sighed and was silent for a moment. Harry stared at her with a begging look in his green eyes.

"Oh, all right," she finally agreed. "Let's go before I change my mind," she said. Harry smiled widely and for minutes which seemed hours to Hermione they reached the closed front doors. Harry looked around and pulled out his wand. "_Alohomora,"_ he whispered. The lock opened, but when Harry tried to open the wooden doors, they didn't bulge. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Harry, neither Dumbledore nor Filch are that stupid. You need a more powerful spell to open the doors and close them back." Hermione whispered. Harry nodded.

"And you know which?" He questioned. Hermione pulled out her wand with another sigh.

"When will you learn?" She muttered as she raided her mind for the incantation and cast it on the doors. To their horror, the door started making horrible and loud cringing noises. A wide eyed Harry stared at the Marauders map as Hermione tried to cast the Silencio charm on the doors quite uselessly.

"Hermione!" Harry breathed. "Filch is coming!" He told her.

"Help me open this!" Hermione urgently requested him. As they pulled on the doors they started hearing Filch's hurrying steps.

"So someone is trying to escape, aren't they? Don't worry Mrs. Norris, we'll catch them and they'll be expelled for sure!" His voice echoed through the hall. With one last frantic tug the door opened just enough for them to pass, and once outside the doors closed with a cryptic BOOM. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran towards the nearest bush, literally throwing themselves behind it for cover as Filch's ugly face appeared in the doors. He looked around, shivered, and went inside again. The couple was silent for a moment and then burst out in silent laughter.

"That was close," Harry stated barely above a whisper. Hermione agreed with her head.

"Seems that he didn't want to suffer the cold," she said. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, well. He wouldn't have come if the doors hadn't made all that noise..." He said. Hermione widened her eyes and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I've just remembered- Oh Harry!" She almost exclaimed, in typical Hermione manner.

"What?"

"The doors, Harry! Oh no...!" she shrieked.

"Shh!!" Harry shushed her. "What's wrong with the doors?" Hermione glared at him.

"They can't be opened from outside!" She hissed. "We're stuck here outside all night long! We're going to freeze to death!" Hermione added, waving her arms in the air. Harry gulped and bit his lower lip, frowning worriedly.

"Now this is something I hadn't expected," He said after clearing his throat. Hermione covered her face with her hands.

"This is not right," she muttered. Harry half smiled and uncovered her face slowly, making her look at him.

"Hey, it's not that bad. We'll figure something out. We always do, don't we? Remember that time when we were going back from the kitchens and Snape was doing his round?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"That filthy broomstick closet," she said. "If it wasn't for Filch's hatred for Peeves, we would still be hanging from Snape's dungeon ceiling by our ankles," Hermione agreed, getting up and shoving the snow off her pants. Harry also got up and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's take a walk around the lake," he suggested. Though it was extremely cold, Hermione had to admit that it _was_ beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky- There was no moon, but the stars were shining brightly. The snow made crunching noises as they stepped on it, and the partially frozen lake also looked enchanting. In the end, Hermione had to accept that it _was_ romantic.

Harry and Hermione didn't talk; they just enjoyed each other's company as they walked around the lake, finally sitting down on a nearby rock. Harry drew his knees up to his eyes and hugged them with his arms, staring at the grounds. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Everything was so peaceful and quiet. Harry laid his head upon hers and they were like that for a long time, hearing the night sounds and the giant squid floating around in the lake.

"How was your training today?" Hermione finally broke the silence. Harry moved uncomfortably.

"Erm... Same as always, I guess," he replied. Hermione reached out and touched his arm.

"Harry, I know you don't like talking about it, but..." She left the sentence hanging. Harry stared at her.

"But what?" He asked. Hermione looked down and away for a couple of seconds.

"We can't continue pretending that the Prophecy and your training and all of that don't exist; we can't just _pretend_ it isn't happening. What you wrote on the letter you sent me... You were right, Harry. Our relationship has indeed changed," she told him barely above a whisper. Harry widened his eyes at this. What was she talking about? Were they going to break up or something?

"What do you mean?" He tried not to let his emotions take the best of him. Maybe it wasn't what he thought it was. Hermione looked at him with a sad look, confirming Harry's worst fears- This was it: Hermione was going to break up with him and it would happen just like with Cho; but it wasn't the same, because Hermione had been his best friend since they were eleven years old and—

"Harry," Hermione's clear voice broke through his racing thoughts. "You wrote that you didn't want to lose me, remember? But you will never lose me." She said. This felt like a breath of life to Harry, whose dreadful feelings stopped immediately. Harry stood up after that last rush of adrenaline and glanced at the lake, finding it far easier than looking at her eyes.

"Hermione, I..." How could he start? How could he finish? "There is a reason I brought you here tonight." Hermione smiled at him.

"A reason?"

"Yes. I have to tell you something very important," Harry answered, blushing beet red. What was the last time he had blushed in front of Hermione? Her smile widened.

"Yes...?" Harry let out a nervous breath.

"I... erm... Well, what I mean is... I..." he stuttered, feeling as if the words were stuck in his throat. Hermione raised her eyebrows and patiently waited for him to finish. Harry rubbed his eyes. "Okay, this is hard," he stated. Hermione smiled kindly.

"Maybe you should go straight to the point?" She suggested. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. But I'll have to ask you not to interrupt me," he told her. Hermione raised her eyebrows again and looked at him like saying 'I'm listening'. Harry breathed in deeply. "Hermione, I... I love you. There, I've said it. But that's only part of it. Hermione, you were right about what you said about us not being able to pretend anymore- And believe me, I've thought that way too many times... It's just that I can't... I can't bare the thought of anything happening to you, you know that? I mean..." Harry blushed and looked down. "You know about the battle with Voldemort, and you know how it will go. Either I have to commit murder, or I'll be the murdered one. And, well..." He stopped again as his hand went into his pocket and took something out. Hermione eyed his hand curiously, since his fist was a ball. "I... I want to m-marry you someday, Hermione." Harry stumbled on the words. Hermione's jaw dropped open, but she didn't give signs of wanting to speak, so Harry continued. "But since I don't know if I'm going to survive the battle—," Hermione now opened her mouth to protest, but Harry cut her off by lifting his hand. "Just a second, I'm almost done. Since I don't know, I wanted to give you this." Harry opened his hand and in his palm rested a delicate golden band, small and obviously new. Hermione stared at it, transfixed.

"Oh, Harry- I- I don't know what to say..." She almost rasped. Harry bit his lower lip.

"Then say Yes," he whispered. Hermione smiled weakly and nodded slowly, watching Harry's trembling fingers slide the ring on her finger. Harry looked at her and tried to smile. "There. As a sign I'm going to marry you someday, Hermione." Hermione couldn't hold it anymore and burst into a mix of tears and laughter, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Harry...!" She could only say. Harry hugged her back clumsily- he still had to get used to hugs, after all- and laughed from relief.

"Hermione, I can't breathe," he told her in a strangled voice, making her laugh too and break the hug, proceeding to clean her tears with the back of her hand.

"Oh Harry," Hermione repeated, sniffing. "You've made me so happy," she added. Harry half smiled.

"Having a very Harry Christmas?" He asked playfully. Hermione grinned widely.

"Yeah, very much so. Remember those things Dobby put up on the common room?" Hermione said. Harry grinned too.

"So, at the risk of ruining this moment..." He started. Hermione smiled smugly at him.

"What?"

"What do you say if we ask Hagrid for accommodation? I'm freezing to death," Harry said. Hermione laughed once more and stood up with a hop.

"Yeah, I think we should." She agreed. Harry smiled at her and grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, and they strolled over to Hagrid's, not feeling the cold around them anymore.


	3. Fireworks

Fireworks

A/N: Hello everybody! This is the last chapter of St. Valentine's Day. This chapter takes place after the Final Battle.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I do not own anything but the plot at this point?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Screams, anguished cries, death, death... Harry closed his eyes as he ducked a Stunning spell and threw one in return. The last Horcrux was nearly in his reach; he only had to get Ron and Hermione out of the way. He had struggled for a whole year to have Voldemort right where he wanted him... The Prophecy was about to be fulfilled. Either him or Voldemort... Or both. This was it.

"Harry, look out!" Ron's scream broke his train of thought. Before he could do anything Ron pushed him out of the way. "_Protego_!_"_ Ron exclaimed. Harry quickly got to his feet and helped Ron get up too. Hermione limped to where her best friends were standing, clutching her side, which was bleeding. But Harry didn't have time to worry about that-

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the famous, golden trio." Voldemort's cold voice ran over the place. The three friends stood, transfixed, staring back at the 'man' who had hunted Harry for nearly eight years. Hermione gripped Harry's arm tightly.

"Leave them alone, Voldemort. This is between you and me." Harry suddenly spoke, taking a step forward, blocking his friends. His enemy laughed.

"It has always been that way, Potter. Only that people didn't seem to... eh... _Understand_ the concept." He replied. Harry gritted his teeth at this, knowing that Voldemort was making fun of Sirius, and Dumbledore, and his parents... Before Harry turned around to them Ron frowned.

"We aren't leaving, Harry," He said in a low voice. Hermione, though terrified, nodded.

"Not now, not never," She agreed. Harry didn't even try to persuade them; he knew perfectly well they wouldn't bulge. It would only make him lose time that he didn't have.

"Oh, how sweet! Two unnecessary deaths there will be now, Harry Potter... I think I will start with the mudblood..." Voldemort said. "_Crucio_!" He exclaimed. Harry immediately shouted back the shielding incantation and blocked the curse, action which apparently amused Voldemort.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry shouted in return. Voldemort laughed once again as he repelled the incantation. Voldemort then opted for Ron...

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"NO! RON, DUCK!" Hermione yelled as she tackled Ron to the ground... Voldemort laughed as Harry let out a scream of horror very much like the one when Snape killed Dumbledore...

-+-

The night sky was full of stars, but chilly. Harry put his arms around himself and looked down from the Astronomy Tower. He rubbed his face with his hands sadly. It had been a week since he had finally killed Voldemort and the celebrations had yet to stop. But he didn't want to be in any celebration or party or whatever. He leaned against the cold wall and looked down at the ground, once again seeing Dumbledore's body on the ground, broken... Harry shook his head and closed his eyes at this. _"Stop... Not again..."_ When he opened his eyes, there was nothing there.

A breeze made Hermione's hair fly backwards as she walked towards Harry, who was alone, leaning against the balcony, staring at the grounds with a lost look. Hermione smiled as Harry turned and smiled back at her. There was a strange sadness to his emerald eyes... Hermione walked over to him and pressed her body against his, resting her chin on her hand, not knowing what to say. Harry, also wordlessly, resumed his staring.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked in the end. Harry shrugged.

"What could be wrong?" He retorted in a low voice. Hermione raised her eyebrows sadly and touched his shoulder; Harry tensed up immediately.

"Harry..." Hermione trailed off. He stepped away from her, crossing his arms and looking down.

"No, Hermione. Don't even try." His harsh tone made Hermione frown.

"Yes, Harry. Don't give me that... I've known you for over seven years," She told him just as harshly. Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes at her, furious that she should know him so well.

"Well Hermione, what do you want me to do? Hug you or just congratulate you for that?" He asked sarcastically. Hermione was hurt at his words, but she knew that Harry was like that. She just had to be strong. She crossed her arms.

"Just tell me what's wrong with you," she calmly told him. Harry glared at her.

"Nothing's wrong with me! What _could_ be? Voldemort's finally gone and the wizarding world is fine! I have fulfilled my life purpose!" Harry exclaimed, starting to grin almost madly. Hermione widened her eyes and frowned at the same time at his attitude.

"Harry—," She stepped closer. Harry stepped away from her again as he let out a scary and false laugh, almost hysterical.

"Aren't you happy too?!" Harry asked her in an overly cheerful manner. Hermione clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, starting to get scared.

"Harry!" She exclaimed with fright at his manic laugh. "Harry... HARRY!" Hermione ended up shouting. Harry stopped laughing immediately and gave up all pretence, glancing at her with the saddest and most desperate look Hermione had ever seen in his eyes. They stared in silence at each other for a while. In the end Harry broke eye contact and looked up at the starry sky without moving.

"I'm tired, Hermione," he finally whispered to the air, as if he didn't know she was still standing there. "I'm tired in both body and soul," he added. Hermione bit her lower lip and tried not to cry... Harry looked at her again. "So much death. All of that poor people's innocence... Those deaths were my fault. Mine, because I wasn't smart or quick enough," Harry told her in a hollow voice. "How much... difference... did it make?" Not only his voice broke at this; this time Harry crumbled down completely. He slid down to the hard stone floor and hid his face with his knees, his hands on his hair. Hermione's lower lip trembled; she couldn't bear seeing her Harry in so much pain. She sat down next to him and put her arms around him.

"Listen to me, listen to me closely," Hermione started. Harry didn't look at her, but she knew he was listening. "Yes, we were naïve as you say- All of our innocence was thrown away, and we had to grow in order to defeat. That was bound to happen. But what did you want us to believe in, Harry? The Ministry of Magic? We didn't have anyone besides you, Dumbledore and all those kind of people. I know that you think that ours was a stupid innocence, I'm not denying that," Hermione said. Harry frowned, still staring at the floor.

"I don't mean 'stupid' in an insulting way—,"

"No, you mean it in a pitiful way. I know." Hermione cut him off. He allowed a small smile that quickly vanished from his face. Hermione's brow furrowed and she stood up; leaning against the wall like Harry had done earlier. Silence. "How much difference did it make, Harry? How can you say that?" Hermione suddenly spoke. "You saved all the world's innocence; you... You got rid of Voldemort, Harry! I don't know how to put down in words the magnitude of what you have done. I know that it's the last thing that you want to hear, but it's true," Hermione told him softly, sitting down next to him again. Harry shook his head and slowly glanced up at Hermione.

"Yes, I defeated him... But I killed my best friend," Harry whispered in a hoarse voice. Hermione stared at him, shocked. She had never seen Harry cry, not even in the battle when Ron was murdered. Hermione did the only thing that she could do at the moment: Hug him. What can you say in these situations? You can't say anything. Sometimes actions speak louder than words, don't they?

Harry hugged her back tightly, shaking from soundless sobs. Hermione felt a rush of anger at the Dursleys for Harry's silent crying –she supposed he had gotten used to not making a single sound since he was little... She closed her teary eyes and rested her head on Harry's trembling but warm shoulder, letting Harry release all the hurt and pain he had been bottling up for the last seven years. After a while Harry calmed down and, at last, the only sound that could be heard was his slowing breath. Harry broke the hug and cleaned away his tears, blushing.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, embarrassed. Why had he lost control like that? What would Hermione be thinking of him? He looked away quickly, avoiding Hermione's piercing gaze.

"No, Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Hermione replied. Harry nodded, his face impassive. Hermione sighed and forced him to look at her, mustering courage. "Ron's... His... His death wasn't your fault, Harry," Hermione told him slowly, a knot forming in her throat. Harry's lips tensed and he went pale.

"Yes it was. It was because of me... You were there. You could've died too, Hermione, and it _would've_ been my fault!" Harry exclaimed in anger. Hermione looked at him sadly.

"But I didn't die, because you helped me... We decided to stay with you," she told him gently, smiling lovingly at him, but then turning serious again. "Harry, you didn't kill them. You didn't point your wand at those people and cast the Kedavra curse or any of the sorts. You tried to help them, and you did. You helped them and honored their memories forever when you defeated Voldemort. Especially Ron's memory." Hermione told him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry smiled and looked at Hermione with something words would never be able to describe.

Hermione warmly smiled back at him and reached out to grab Harry's hand, squeezing it. Harry squeezed it in return and widened his eyes when he looked at their joined hands. "You still have the ring I gave you," he said, amazed. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I have it, Harry!" Hermione replied. Harry grinned and looked up at her expectantly.

"Will you still marry me someday?" He asked her shyly. Hermione smile widened.

"Obviously, silly! Why wouldn't I?" She wanted to know. Harry shrugged.

"Well, you know- When I gave it to you... Er... Well, I didn't believe I would survive the battle and—," Harry explained uncomfortably. Hermione put her index fingers on his lips to silence him.

"Don't talk about that." Hermione cut him off. Harry smiled.

"'Ve 'u," Harry's voice was muffled. Hermione laughed and removed her finger off his mouth.

"Sorry?"

"That I love you," Harry stated. Hermione melted down as she giggled and hugged Harry again, kissing him passionately.

**BOOM!**

Harry and Hermione both jumped out of their skins and looked around wildly, startled. "What was _that_?!" Harry wanted to know. Hermione gasped and pointed at the night sky.

"Harry, look! Fireworks!" She exclaimed. Thousand of sparkling lights danced under the stars, illuminating the earth below them. Harry goggled at them.

"Wow," he got out. Hermione grinned at him.

"Had you never seen fireworks before?" She questioned. Harry shook his head no.

"Nope," he responded with a look that plainly said 'cupboard under the stairs'. Comprehension dawned Hermione's face.

"Oh. Sorry," She apologized. Harry waved his hand as if he was scaring a fly off.

"Ah, never mind them." He said. Harry stood up quickly and helped Hermione do so.

"Are we going somewhere?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah love, we are. I want to see those," he said, pointing at the fireworks, "up close. And, why not, we can announce the engagement, can we?" Harry suggested with glee.

-+-

A/N: Well! It is finally done! I'm so happy! And I hope that you'll like it, too! After reading the infamous interview Rowling gave the guys of mugglenet I've decided now more than ever to continue with H/Hr forever... I love them together and nothing will change that. So guys... You know what to do know... R&R!!


End file.
